Information is generally presented to a user on an electronic device, such as a wireless communication device, in a visual manner. Stated differently, information is displayed to a user via the display of the device. However, there are many instances where a user is not able to look at the display long enough to fully comprehend the information being displayed. In other instances, users do not want to pull out a device from his/her pocket or holster. At other times, a user may simply be unable to view the display (e.g., while driving). This operation is time-consuming and disruptive. Some electronic devices allow information on the display to be read back to the user using text-to-speech software. However, this text-to-speech option is usually slow and sometimes incomprehensible. Moreover, oftentimes users listen to audio by wearing earphones while on-the-go or while working. Users want to be presented with the information in a more discreet and unobtrusive manner.